


【卡梅】【ABO】涩（十七）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 废话在前：这是一篇卡梅HE的还愿Alpha 卡卡Omega 梅西无妻无子设定旧梦重温梗





	【卡梅】【ABO】涩（十七）

卡卡22岁生日那天得到了此生最棒的生日礼物，一颗甜度爆表的小葡萄。  
上帝之子的私生活干净的令人发指，队友经常嘲笑他，空有风流的资本，坐怀不乱地像个修道士。  
可此情此景，面对自己喜欢的Omega，对方还不要命的在发情期里揭掉了自己的遮盖片，青涩的、努力的诱惑着他，他要还能忍下去，多半就是真的坏了。  
球场上叱咤风云的巴萨新星跨坐在卡卡的身上，被巴西人曲起的长腿和环抱的手臂困在对方赤裸滚烫的胸口，脊背紧贴在卡卡结实的大腿上，皮肤相贴的温度让血液都开始沸腾，梅西觉得自己不受控制的开始湿润起来。  
那是一个充满了酒气的吻，残存的啤酒的麦芽气息混杂着alpha甜烈的酒味，本就已经被情潮快折磨得昏了头的Omega觉得自己真的要醉了，可这个吻又太温柔，他在alpha小心翼翼的对待里读出了严肃的意味。  
从这个吻开始，一切都不能回头。  
品尝到烈酒的身体更加活跃，血管带着过量信息素的血液肆意流窜汇聚，Omega的性器抵在卡卡的胸腹上一点一点挺立了起来，梅西的脸红的更厉害了，甚至连胸口都跟着染上了一层粉白色，卡卡像是发现了什么，低声笑了一下，转而去亲吻Omega更敏感的耳珠。  
太喜欢了。  
实在是太喜欢他了，16岁的巴萨新星有点儿自暴自弃地想，他对卡卡的动情，简单到就只需要对方给他一个吻。  
“里奥刮掉的那半边裱花是字吗？是什么，能不能告诉我？”  
坏心眼儿的alpha在梅西的耳边诱哄着他，往日清润的音色低沉了下来，震得人心口都跟着发痒。被情潮控制的小葡萄不安分地在他的腰腹间磨蹭，整个人湿漉漉的喘息着，却不知道为什么闭紧了嘴巴不肯透露半分。  
啧，真倔。

这不是梅西熟悉的客房，陌生的主卧他只站在门口观望从不曾踏入，但现在他被有些急躁的alpha压在了满是卡卡味道的床上，坏心眼儿的alpha吻遍他的全身连指尖都不放过，就是不肯对他早就泛滥渴求的地方看顾半分，他像一条被泡在酒里的滑溜溜的鱼，肌肤厮磨的时候梅西甚至觉得自己会醉死在这张床上。  
他闻不到自己的味道，满室全被alpha占有欲十足的信息素填满，欲望像潮汐来去，初次经历情事的梅西却一直被腹黑的alpha晾在涨潮的边缘，不得不撒娇求饶：“里卡多……我好难受……”  
回应他的是卡卡带着笑意的叹息，即使多年后，梅西仍然记得当时的卡卡眉目如画，眼中藏着银河，仿佛能把全世界的光悉数收敛在这一个人的身上，耀眼如一轮太阳，极亮，也极沉静从容。  
你体会过那种自惭形秽的感觉吗？  
17岁的，被情潮烧到快发疯的小团子就这么在卡卡的怀里恸哭了起来，飞蛾扑火，飞蛾扑火，可飞蛾是没有资格融化在太阳里的。  
拼尽全力扯碎了翅膀也不行。

梅西在卡卡的怀里绷直了身体，alpha无措的安慰他一句也没有听清，他准备的足够好了，不想再等下去，青涩的Omega抛却了最后一点儿羞耻心，白而紧实的腿主动缠上了卡卡的腰，凑过去吻他的唇，甚至还带着抽噎：“里卡多……你要不要我？”  
卡卡在这个夜里不知道多少次的叹息起来，男孩儿半长的卷发潮湿地贴在脸侧和额头上，水淋淋的眼睛里斑斓的纹路紧紧缠着他的心，巴萨的小孩儿说不上是难得的漂亮，脾气也差得要命，他被踢中的肋下现在还隐隐热痛，又麻烦又爱撒娇，仗着他的宠就无法无天。  
可他真喜欢这个小混蛋。  
“里奥”，卡卡在梅西的胸口留下一个糜艳的吻痕，手指在被薄汗染湿的腰侧流连，他听着阿根廷人越发散乱的呼吸，笑了笑，决心不再给这个大胆的小葡萄任何一点儿退路，压低的声音带着蛊惑的询问，他知道自己不会得到否定的回答：“是里奥想不想要我。”  
Alpha滚烫的性器再次从湿滑的穴口擦过，崩溃的Omega几乎是哭喊着：“我要你，里卡多，我要你。”

理智溃散的边缘。  
早就开放的穴口被径直填满，被情热折磨了半天的男孩儿发出了一声满足的尖叫，眼泪和胡乱颤抖扑腾的肢体都让alpha招架不住，梅西就像是一个溺水的人一样，求生欲让他拼命缠紧了卡卡的身体，本能地抬高起伏着腰讨好身上的人。  
梅西生涩的取悦实在太动情，他压低了身体凶狠地吻了上去，吮吻着对方被犬齿刺破的舌尖，Omega甜蜜的信息素顺着血气被他吞咽，卡卡从不知道自己也会有近乎失控的那一天。  
Alpha的拥抱温柔，身下进犯的动作却称得上凶狠，因发情失神而格外乖巧的小团子被摆弄着，柔韧的身体被充分打开，有那么一瞬间，卡卡觉得自己就是一台榨汁机，葡萄味儿的液体被弄得到处都是，身下的Omega无意识地发出被揉碎般的呻吟。  
Omega的身体就像一个天罗地网的陷阱，层层嵌套的柔软内壁紧紧地绞着alpha的性器，收缩蠕动的丰富触感让卡卡有些难以自持。  
不满足的alpha动作开始越来越快，进犯的越来越深，终于在一次凶狠的叩击里找到了那条闭合的缝隙，Omega被过载的快感击中，浑身抖得像随时会挣脱枝条的秋叶，一边喊着“不要”，一边却搂着卡卡的脖子夹得更紧。  
“所以被里奥破坏的那个裱花是什么？”alpha不死心地再一次追问，甚至恶意停了下来，按着男孩儿的脊背，诱哄着。  
滚烫的阴茎抵着生殖腔口的缝隙不紧不慢地研磨着，在高潮边缘被拉回现实的Omega难受地用哭腔恳求：“给我嘛……动一动……”  
“里奥告诉我，我就让里奥舒服，乖，告诉我。”上帝之子的声音带着湿热的气息蛊惑着神志不太清醒的男孩儿，闭合的生殖腔口被滚烫的性器顶得酸软，渴望再次被粗暴对待，这股渴望里几乎带着疼痛，陷入热潮的身体敏感到不可思议，梅西甚至觉得自己能通过腔口的粘膜感知到alpha阴茎上纵横的血管和搏动的血液。  
他屈服于天性和欲望，恼恨着毫不留情的咬住了卡卡的肩头，卡卡把自己退出来了一点，复而重重地又顶了进去，Omega惊叫着松开了唇齿，自暴自弃地哭喊着那句被自己亲手破坏的表白：“我喜欢你，是我喜欢你！啊……”  
卡卡动了起来，以一个不可思议的角度斜斜的凿开了他的生殖腔，从没有被打开过的地方就像一个充满水的气球，大量带着香气的液体一股脑的涌了出来。  
梅西在这极致的快感里眼前发白，喉咙发紧，连意识都模糊了起来，可他没错过卡卡轻而郑重的那句：“我也喜欢你。”

被诱发的小国王瘫软在副驾驶上，卡卡的怀抱就像铜墙铁壁，而他可耻的依恋这种安全感。Alpha的唇舌不停地在他鼓胀疼痛的腺体上流连，每烙下一个吻，梅西都跟着呻吟颤抖。  
他对卡卡的信息素渴求到绝望，情潮烧得他大脑都空白了起来，满脑子都叫嚣着想要他，想要他，想要他。  
“里奥，你还记得我22岁生日那天，那个被你弄坏的蛋糕上写了什么吗？”卡卡压低的声音明明在耳边，却像从遥远的地方传来。  
警惕心早就被发情耗尽，他只是有点儿疑惑alpha莫名其妙的旧事重提，从善如流的喃喃自语：“是……是我喜欢你……”  
“我也喜欢你。”  
犬齿刺破腺体，大量烈酒般的信息素灼热地灌进梅西的身体，疼痛让他有了一瞬间的清醒，得到了alpha信息素的饱足感让他慢慢从被诱发的发情里缓了过来。  
车厢狭窄，小国王抬起的右脚却精准地问候了alpha大腿的内侧，擦着精神百倍的小卡卡狠狠蹬了一脚。  
呸！  
套路怪！


End file.
